Forever
by silence00
Summary: The first time he came before her, she fell madly in love. However, Bijou is shy... and she worries. In time, her obsession goes completely out of hand.
1. Head over Heels

Hello. I haven't written a fic in forever, and the fics around here may have gotten a lot better- or worse so if my fic doesn't match up to those other fics around, please don't flame me. I like constructive critism better.  
  
______________________________  
  
Forever - by AeroShamu  
  
Rated PG for mild language and romance  
  
______________________________  
  
CHAPTER ONE:  
  
My life was actually pretty perfect at the time. I really didn't have anything to worry about. Back then I was very content about myself as well. I believed I was perfect. This was before I discovered my faults. This was before I had other hamster friends.  
  
One particular day in the morning, I heard that familiar voice calling me. It was my owner Maria, and she told me that we were going to move to America. Supposedly Maria was going to go there, and was going to become an exchange student there.  
  
We lived in France. We were moving to America. I didn't think it would really make a significant difference in my life. But I was definitely wrong... I had no idea how much moving to America would set the stage for me to get to the position I am in now.  
  
I sat in my silver cage, patted the wood shavings in my cage with my feet, and watched slowly as Maria packed her most valuable belongings. She put her piano books in her piano bench, and a moving company put it into their truck. She put some shirts that she really liked into a suitcase. She grabbed her jewels that she had gotten from her grandmother in a small, wooden box.  
  
She placed me into a cardboard house. It had a handle on it, so she could carry me to the plane. She packed it with wood shavings, and put in a few sunflower seeds for me to snack on on the way there.  
  
Maria seemed to be excited by the fact that they were going to America first class. I didn't know what that meant, but I was sure that wouldn't concern me.  
  
Did I care about anything? I don't think so. Back then, I'll say again, I was pretty content with my life.  
  
My cage in America was placed in Maria's room, next to a large window. There was a tree outside of it. Maria usually liked to keep it open, so fresh air would usually rush inside.  
  
But again, why did all that matter? Well, it really didn't.  
  
It took quite a while to discover one of my biggest problems.  
  
Months after we moved, I realized that I had no friends. I could speak to Maria, but she would not listen. I don't even think she can. Who can listen to me? Other hamsters. I already knew this. A very long time ago, I had lived in a pet store. Right now, I don't remember much of it, but I did know that I could speak to the others in the adjacent cages.  
  
Perhaps Maria could buy another hamster to keep me company, and serve to be a friend.  
  
"Wishful thinking," I muttered to myself. Maria would never bring another hamster in the vicinity. She had one, and she was sure that was enough. Maria didn't even talk about getting another hamster.  
  
Still, that hope still vibrated in my mind. I definitely was getting lonely, and I seeked solace in another. I only wanted someone to hug, someone to be my friend. I wanted someone to comfort me, and keep my secrets. I remembered Maria read a storybook to me once. It was about mice... and this particular one had a very good friend that he loved so much, that he sacrificed his life for him. It was a sad story, but I knew it wasn't real. But I knew that friendship like that was.  
  
I still thought I was perfect, and lovable. I knew at the time everyone would want to be my friend.  
  
Day after day, I sat in my cage holding the same damn routines every day. Eating. Sleeping. Resting. Running on the wheel. Adjusting the blue ribbons on the sides of my head..  
  
______________________________  
  
There was one day when I was sure my prayers had been answered.  
  
It all started when those three hamsters showed up by the one tree by my window. Now, I know all their names. Hamtaro. Oxnard. Boss.  
  
Boss was a brownish field hamster.  
  
Oxnard had grey spots.  
  
Hamtaro... he sung a song about me.  
  
They left soon after.  
  
The whole visit, I held my breath, nervous. And after they left, I finally caught another breath that pumped feelings in my head rapidly.  
  
I was very discouraged they had left, but they made me confirm that what I really needed to become perfect was some friends. My hope had blossomed into a desire. I desired them to be by my side, for them to keep me company. I desired them to listen to my complaints about the world.   
  
What else did I feel after that visit? I don't know. That was the first bit of vocal music I had heard, and I thought it was kind of strange. I don't remember Hamtaro's song perfectly; its been a long time now, but I remember it was very bouncy and happy.  
  
After that, they didn't visit again until much later. I wanted them to come back. I wanted them to be by my window. I wanted to talk to them. I was very lonely. And trust me, loneliness is not the greatest feeling ever. It sucks.  
  
They visited almost a month later.  
  
______________________________  
  
"Hamha- Oh I mean, Bonjour, Bijou!" Hamtaro said to me.  
  
I quickly became excited when I heard the voice. I looked up, and saw the same three. I didn't realize it then, but I was told I blushed... at the sight of the orange one. Hamtaro.  
  
Then, I could see Hamtaro and Oxnard whispering to Boss. I don't know why, but I obnoxiously got angry in my head. They came to speak to me, not Boss!  
  
I tried to act like I was perfect. I wanted them to like me. I wanted them to visit more often. So I tried to get them to like me. I tried to become their friends.  
  
And after a while, I could see what they were trying to talk me into. It really was a strange concept.  
  
"What?! B-But I can't!"  
  
Oh no, I was stuttering.  
  
"W-What if Maria comes back, and does not see me in the cage?"  
  
They continued to urge me into coming outside.  
  
I continued to argue against them.  
  
Then they seemed to have given up. They left.  
  
I suddenly discovered my mistake, after they left.  
  
My mistake? They left.  
  
What if they did not visit me in another month?! Yes, that was my main worry.  
  
I cried to myself. I really wanted to get to know these hamsters better, but I thought it really was an outrageous idea to leave the cage, and come outside.  
  
______________________________  
  
But to my delight, they returned, with many others. It turned out it really was not that strange to leave the cage here in America. All these hamsters had really left their cage, and they went to a clubhouse to hang out.  
  
And this time, I could not decline to their offer. I had to go. You know what? Hamtaro even promised I would be back home before Maria came back.  
  
I jumped off the window sill onto the tree branch hanging by my window. As I now recall, I almost slipped off, and I could've fallen onto the ground. But Hamtaro clenched my paw, and helped me up.  
  
I followed the hamsters and went to their clubhouse.  
  
And they had a large celebration, because of ME.  
  
I realized how important I was to these hamsters, and I suddenly got a rush of happiness.  
  
I participated in their celebration. I was happy. I was very happy. I was happy beyond measure.  
  
I had a lot of fun, and I announced to everyone that I would visit the clubhouse more often. This seemed to delight the other hamsters there. I felt very wanted.  
  
______________________________  
  
I returned at sunset. It was kind of late, but I knew Maria was having a piano recital that day.  
  
Ham-ham. I liked the ring to it. It was a more suitable name for the word "hamster".  
  
But there was also another strange feeling inside of me. I did not know what it was at the time, but it continued to force me to evoke Hamtaro again and again, every day.  
  
Hamtaro. He was a nice Ham-ham. But there was something special about him...  
  
I gave up figuring out why I thought about him so much. Back then, I was very naive, almost the point where I was stupid. Heh, just like Hamtaro at the time.   
  
______________________________  
  
I love reviews. *hint hint* 


	2. Fireworks

Thanks for all the reviews, guys.  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
CHAPTER TWO:  
  
It really didn't take long to discover what love was. I learned rather quickly, noticing it was everywhere in the clubhouse. For instance, there were two particularly immmature boys that always competed to my friend Pashmina's attention. They desired for Pashmina to live with them, and for them to be in their arms forever.  
  
I felt love for Hamtaro. The type of love that said, "I want you to always be at my side." He was brave, kind, and helping. I just loved his attitude, and I was convinced that he had to be the cutest guy ever.  
  
Therefore, I was very excited this one day when I woke up on a glorious day to Hamtaro's voice.  
  
"Bijou! Bijou! We need you at the clubhouse! Wake up quick!"  
  
My heart leaped at the sound of his voice. My eyes opened, and I lifted my head, and pointed my face in his direction.  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
Hamtaro relaxed. "Phew. I thought you would never wake up, Bijou. Boss is going to take us to see some thing called fireworks."  
  
I became excited. I had heard of fireworks, and Maria had claimed to me that they were beautiful.  
  
"Oh! I have heard of those! Really? Did Boss say that he was going to show us some?"  
  
"Yeah. They sound interesting! We are getting ready to see them back at the clubhouse."  
  
So I stepped out of my cage, walked onto the windowsill, and leaped to the tree outside. Maria had already left, so I deduced that I had overslept.  
  
Hamtaro and I walked side by side back to the clubhouse. It really was a comforting thing, talking to the one you love. With every word that came out of his mouth, it just soothed you and all the stress you had built up in you.  
  
Hamtaro guided me to the clubhouse entrance, and I followed him to the main room, where everyone greeted me.  
  
Everyone seemed relieved that I had made it.  
  
"Glad you could join us," said Maxwell. He was with Sandy.  
  
~*~  
  
Sometimes I felt really jealous of my friend Sandy. A while back, Pashmina and I got Hamtaro to tell Maxwell that she liked her. Sure, it took a long time for him to deliver the message, but it got through at the end, and we discovered the feeling was mutual. She had everything made.  
  
Of course, I had considered telling my friends Pashy and Sandy about my love for Hamtaro. It's just that I know Pashmina and Sandy would try to play matchmaker with me and Hamtaro. There was just something wrong with that. Let me try to explain.  
  
Let's say I did tell. And Hamtaro ended up knowing I had a crush on him. Sure, if the feeling was mutual, that would be great. I would have him forever.  
  
But what if he didn't feel the same way about me? Then everything would be over. I don't know what I would do if I discovered he didn't like me.  
  
However, if he never figures out, I still have that great thing--hope. I have hope that he likes me back. Sometimes that hope is a lot better than getting the definite truth.  
  
But it was obvious I would have to confess the truth sometime if I expected to be with him... I was just so damn scared. Scared of the truth.  
  
~*~  
  
Soon enough, we were at the giant hill that Boss took us to watch the fireworks.  
  
I sat with my friend Pashmina. Hamtaro was sitting with Boss and Oxnard.  
  
Pashmina and I talked a while.  
  
"Don't you think Sandy and Maxwell are so cute together?" asked Pashmina.  
  
"I think so. It's so great that Sandy is with him now..." I said.  
  
"Yeah," Pashmina said.  
  
There was a space between Pashy and I. Stan soon took that spot.  
  
"Hey babes," he said playfully.  
  
Pashmina giggled a bit. So did I, in fact.  
  
"The fireworks are really something, aren't they," Stan marveled.  
  
"Yeah," I agreed. Even if I wasn't paying that much attention to them. I was mostly daydreaming about Hamtaro.  
  
Stan noticed I wasn't really paying attention to the works. "You got stuff on your mind?"  
  
"Oh, not really. I'm having a great time."  
  
Stan looked concerned, but shook it off.  
  
~*~  
  
There was a point when I was alone. Let me just tell you, I DESPISE being alone. I feel so... disappointed that no one would want to sit by me.  
  
After awhile, Boss came to my side.   
  
"So... do you like the fireworks?" Boss asked gruffly.  
  
"Oh! Of course I do, Boss! They are so beautiful!" I said rather angelically.  
  
I feel ashamed about it right now, but back then I had fun playing with the fact Boss was obsessed with me. He really liked me that much. I really liked the attention at the time, so I complimented him to make him blush madly, and so he would keep showing his love to me. I was just having so much fun with the fact he was at my feet, and I had this control.  
  
I think he doesn't want to tell me the truth, its just the truth is that obvious. For some reason, no one else seemed to notice.  
  
Boss really was a sweetheart though. Always trying to help me out.  
  
After awhile, the fireworks ended, and we ended up going home.  
  
Back in my cage, I continued to daydream about that Hamtaro. He was all that seemed to be in my mind. Now that I thought about it, it sure seemed that Hamtaro liked me. He seemed to talk to me in a friendly way very often.  
  
"Silly, no one likes you," I thought to myself with sorrow.  
  
But still, Hamtaro did talk to me more than any of the other girls. That had to count for something. I only ended up sighing. What a stupid idea.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
I know very little happens in this chapter. The next chapter will be better, I promise. Review for me despite all this, please... 


	3. First Hindrance

Haily-Comet: Perhaps sometime I can write a JP or DB fic. After all, I did JP in a chatroom once, and DB somehow grows on you...  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
CHAPTER THREE:  
  
Over time, I slowly began to feel more and more attracted to Hamtaro. It was creepy. I didn't think I had any control over myself. After awhile, I got to the point where I suddenly stiffed at the sight of Hamtaro, and I think I even stalked him a little back then.  
  
Simply looking at him managed to remove some of my withdrawal symptoms. That's right, I was obsessed. I thought about him always, even in my dreams.  
  
Of course, this started to hurt me after awhile. I never had a perfect attention span, I felt nervous all the time around Hamtaro. I tried to impress him with things, and I always stayed away from those things that could make me feel embarrassed. That's right everyone, I tried to make myself as perfect as I could in appearance around him. And sometimes, being perfect can be stressful.  
  
Today, in the morning, my day started in a boring way. I sighed a little as I ate my food in a picky way. I slowly spat out the shells of the sunflower seeds in my mouth.  
  
I walked towards the clubhouse. Always thinking about Hamtaro. Always in my mind. I was so absentminded in the process of my daydreaming, that I tripped on a tree root of the tree near the clubhouse entrance. I tripped, and my face hit the tree.  
  
I suddenly heard Hamtaro laughing. And it struck me rather suddenly--he was laughing at me. I must have felt horrible. I had just embarrassed myself horribly in front of my greatest love. If it was now, I would have laughed with Hamtaro. But back then, I was already very stressed out. And I believed that Hamtaro thought I was clumsy. I couldn't realize that Hamtaro thought funny, not clumsy.  
  
So I began to cry.  
  
When Hamtaro discovered I was crying, he stopped laughing at me.  
  
"Is something wrong, Bijou?" he said, rather concerned. "You know, you have been acting strangely recently..."  
  
Then Boss and the others appeared. "Huh? Is something wrong?" he said in his gentlest manner possible.  
  
"Everything's fine," I said simply. I got to my feet, and turned away from them. Then I ran away from the clubhouse as fast as I could, tears coming off of me.  
  
~*~  
  
I found myself at a tree in the middle of a forest, crying my heart out. You didn't know how stupid I was feeling. I had cried for the stupidest reason. I had basically gone into a tantrum just because I tripped and fell, and Hamtaro laughed at me.  
  
Now I realized that Hamtaro didn't think I was clumsy. He thought I was funny. And what I should have done was laughed with him.  
  
But this overbearing, dangerous love was taking the soul out of me. I needed help.  
  
Somehow, back then, I must have been really lucky. Because, it turned out Stan was walking by. He noticed me sitting by the tree, with tears in my eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked seriously.  
  
"W-What are you doing here?" I asked, still sobbing.  
  
"Well, I walking to clubhouse. I was a little late, so I decided to take this shortcut. And its lucky I did, because now I came across here, and I saw you."  
  
I told Stan everything.  
  
"Well why would you cry? Knowing you, you would probably shake it off."  
  
"I know... that's what would've happened a few months ago."  
  
"Well why now?" he asked, concerned.  
  
"I've been feeling stressed out."  
  
"Can you tell me the reason?"  
  
I paused. There was a long, moment of silence. I looked into Stan's eyes. I saw trust in his eyes. I could see plenty a gentle mind behind his usual flirtatious attitude. He looked serious, and I could tell he really wanted to help me.  
  
Stan waited for me patiently to make my descision.  
  
After a long period of time, I finally spoke, looking at the ground.  
  
"I think I'm in love... with Hamtaro."  
  
I can't describe how much better I felt after I said. Suddenly, I was sharing the stress that was bottled up inside me.  
  
Stan didn't look very surprised. "Love troubles? It happens all the time, Bijou, and to everyone."  
  
I looked up, almost surprised, but more relieved.  
  
"The main problem is, you are taking it too seriously."  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yeah. But everything will be okay. All you have to do, relax. Hamtaro probably likes you."  
  
"He does?"  
  
"See, that's the problem," Stan pointed out. You are too afraid of that fact- that he might not like you. You just need to try to let all that fear out. Love is supposed to be one of the greatest things in the world. It's not something that takes over your soul."  
  
I thought about it. Stan was probably right.  
  
"It may be kind of hard to get over that fear, though. It's hard to get over almost any kind of fear. But its okay, Bijou. I'm sure you can overcome this one."  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"Thank you, Stan."  
  
"No problem. It's healthy to share your love, and love affairs to your friends. If you want, we can talk more."  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
~*~  
  
Stan helped me discover what love really was. He helped me discover that attraction and love are two different things. He helped me overcome my fear of Hamtaro not liking me.  
  
Stan also told me that I needed stop acting perfect. If Hamtaro truly did like me, Stan explained that Hamtaro would want to see the true me, not the perfect one.  
  
And generally, my affairs with Hamtaro generally got a lot more enjoyable. Hamtaro and I could so easily chat about our casual life. The more I thought about it, the more convinced I got that he liked me.  
  
~*~  
  
And I could tell that Boss truly loved me too. He cared about me, he was afraid of me catching colds, and getting hurt. I ended up thanking him for that. It did make Boss blush again, but I felt that sweetheart could use some cheering up. He was a hard worker, and helped Hamtaro think of fun things to do every day.  
  
~*~  
  
I still didn't understand much about Stan, though. Even if he learned a lot about me, Stan only got more and more mysterious to me.  
  
I mean, he seemed so wise... Why did he never act it? He enjoyed being playful and flirtatious. But was that in itself a mask? Like my old "perfect" mask?  
  
But that didn't make any sense. Stan was always telling me to be myself. Which Stan was the real one, the flirtatious one, or the wise, caring, and helping one?  
  
Either way, I knew that he was a good Ham-ham. He had ridiculously turned my life around right there. He made me just as happy as I was the first time I appeared at the clubhouse. I no longer had to try to smile. It just came naturally. I don't know if Hamtaro liked me better this way, or he liked me worse. But I was not scared if he liked me worse. I had learned to overcome fears like this.  
  
~*~  
  
So I had been transformed into the type of person who would almost never worry about anything. I helped Hamtaro with his main job that he had around the clubhouse--cheering people up.  
  
~*~  
  
I felt truly pure. Stan told me I born to feel pure. He commented, "That's why you have white fur. White is the color of purity."  
  
I simply laughed at this strange remark.  
  
~*~  
  
Don't think that I didn't love Hamtaro as much. I loved Hamtaro just as much as I used to, probably even more.  
  
I no longer had to concentrate on loving myself, I already did. Now it was truly much easier to direct all my love in his direction.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Once again, I'm sorry that I made such a corny chapter. I tried to make a cliffhanger, but I suck at those, just like I suck at songfics... sigh. Anyways, I will wait for some reviews before I post up chapter 4. 


	4. Pre Shock

Answering reviews...  
  
Bijou Jewel - This is really my story. Notice in the show that nowhere it says the Ham-Ham's live in Japan. Yes, I know that the show was created and first aired in Japan, but that means nothing. Did you know that in the episode "Pashmina's Present" was originally supposed to be some weird Japanese holiday where people give gifts... or something like that. I don't remember, but I do know that in the Japanese version, it doesn't have anything to do with birthdays. I was just slightly annoyed that someone would give a review with an attitude that just basically told me I was stupid.  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
CHAPTER FOUR:  
  
"So Hamtaro, how are you doing?" I said, with a definite smile on my face.  
  
"Well Bijou, I'm doing great!" He looked truly happy as well. "Oh Bijou, I'm so glad I have such good friends like you..."  
  
He looked truly happy. This remark obviously made my heart leap even further.  
  
"I can say the same for you, Hamtaro."  
  
"Well, that's great," Hamtaro said sincerely.  
  
Today, I must have been feeling especially determined and ready, because I made my first advance towards Hamtaro.  
  
Summoning all my courage from deep within... from the darkest, and murkiest corners of my body... Somehow... remarkably... I could find enough...  
  
And I suddenly, without knowing it, felt my paw move rather slowly... towards Hamtaro's... then... I grasped it.  
  
Hamtaro must have been surprised, because his eyes suddenly grew wide. Wider than they already were.  
  
All this time, I tried not to look at him in the eyes. But I somehow knew through a sixth sense that Hamtaro was looking at me. So I turned my head... and looked at him in the eye. I did not give him a serious look, but a sort of friendly one.  
  
Hamtaro grasped my hand as well soon after. He smiled. And together, as we held each other's hands, we continued to walk to the clubhouse.  
  
Suddenly my heart was close to explosion. I was ecstatic in my mind. If I was back in my cage, I would be shrieking in happiness. I couldn't wait to tell this all to Stan.  
  
As we entered the clubhouse, I was greeted rather simply. At the sight of me holding Hamtaro's hand, I could easily see the jealously firing up inside of Boss. Stan wasn't there, but my friends Sandy and Pashmina were, and I played with them for the rest of the day.  
  
While we were alone, outside of our clubhouse, they asked me about it, giggling.  
  
"I see you got things good with Hamtaro," Sandy laughed.  
  
I blushed a little, but I quickly stopped myself. "No," I said firmly.  
  
"Whatever..." Pashmina said with a grin on her face.  
  
It was a mistake, but I was sure I could conceal it again.  
  
"No! I don't like him!"  
  
"Then why were you holding his hand?" Pashmina said, all innocence gone from her usual attitude.  
  
I sighed. "We are just friends," I explained. "I don't even have any feelings for him," I lied.  
  
"Yeah, um, suuure..." replied Sandy.  
  
~*~  
  
You might ask at this point, why was I trying to conceal my love for Hamtaro? Maybe because I knew that they would make a big deal out of it... I guess my friends just loved to play matchmaker.  
  
Besides, I could get Hamtaro myself. I was pretty sure of that. I had a lot of self-confidence in myself due to the multiple "sessions" I had with Stan, who had been great all long. He had kept his secrets.  
  
~*~  
  
Stan suddenly appeared in our conversation.  
  
"Oh... you like Hamtaro now?" Stan said rather playfully.  
  
Pashy, Sandy, and I turned to him.  
  
"Well, like, Bijou came into the clubhouse holding hands with Hamtaro..." she giggled.  
  
Stan smiled at me. "Well, that's just great, Bijou," he laughed.  
  
"I don't like him!" I declared again.  
  
"Okay then," Stan left, chuckling to himself.  
  
Pashmina suddenly changed her attitude after he left. It was a little strange.  
  
"Well, its okay, Bijou. We know you don't want him like THAT." Pashmina said in her usual caring and innocent attitude.  
  
"Yeah," Sandy agreed. "We were just like, playing with you."  
  
~*~  
  
That's right. My day seemed perfect. Stan didn't really come to my cage very much anymore, after he could really see that I was doing well. But I knew after that conversation, he had to.  
  
"So, what's up with you and Hamtaro?"  
  
So I explained my sudden need to touch him. And how I found enough courage to hold his hand. Stan congratulated me.  
  
"I don't think you really need to take things so slow, Bijou. I'm pretty sure Hamtaro feels love towards you, also."  
  
"Do you really?"  
  
"Yeah sure. If he reached that maturity level yet." Stan chuckled at his last statement.  
  
"I'm sure he has... I mean, he's only like a month younger than me... And I've been wanting him for a long time now."  
  
I began to babble.  
  
"You know, I doubt you need help anymore. I'm sure you can handle your 'Hamtaro matters' yourself from about now on."  
  
"Well, okay Stan. You really have been a great help... I'm a lot happier than I used to be. You have really brung out the joy inside me."  
  
Stan laughed jokingly. He waved bye, and left.  
  
~*~  
  
Did you hear all that? As you can see, I was having a beautiful day. Everything was going perfectly. I even was able to hold Hamtaro's hand.  
  
However, in my mind, I had a terrible feeling... that this was too good to be true. 


	5. Darkness and Determination

AH! I THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT! I HAVE BEEN GETTING CONSTANT REVIEWS THANKS TO YOU GUYS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! (no... not in that way)  
  
Anyways, I'll roll chapter 5.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
Being transformed into an optimist, I had already woken up the next day, early in the morning with a smile in my face. Currently I was arranging the pet litter in my cage so I could be a little more comfortable. I usually did this in the morning before I arrived at the clubhouse.  
  
  
  
It was very early in the morning, as the time on Maria's clock told me in red lights it was about 7:00.  
  
And that's what surprised me the most when I saw Hamtaro on my windowsill that morning. He was looking out the window, gazing at the pink sky outside intently. I never thought he could ever be such a early riser, rising earlier than me.  
  
"Hamtaro? What are you doing here?" I asked him.  
  
My sudden voice appeared to have surprised him, as I was sleeping a moment before.  
  
"Oh! Uh... hi Bijou! I'm so glad you woke up so early today. I was waiting for a long time. I want to talk to you about something... before anyone decides to come over here, and listen to our talk."  
  
There were small, desperate glimmers of hope even when he said things like that. Somehow, my hope was getting a bit too large. But even still, right now, I was almost sure that Hamtaro had "those" feelings about me, as I did for him.  
  
"What is it Hamtaro? I'll be happy to discuss anything with you," I said, assertively.  
  
"okay..." Hamtaro blushed several hundred shades of pink. Just looking at him blushing like that made me sigh.  
  
I could only wonder about what was in his mind, but I was still dying to know.  
  
"Bijou... I think I've fallen in love," he declared finally, almost embarassed.  
  
My heart stopped beating. I was having trouble catching my breath. My hope grew so large, that things were going out of control again, maybe.  
  
"Huh? Is something wrong?" Hamtaro interrupted himself, seeing me.  
  
"N-no... There's nothing wrong with that."  
  
I was only about to ask him who he was in love with, but he told me first. I suppose that was a good thing, because I probably wouldn't be able to ask him myself without fainting of nervousness.  
  
"I think... I... um, like... Pashmina," he slowly spoke nervously.  
  
Now, I was really having trouble breathing. "W-w-well... That's... um... great! There's nothing wrong with that! Uh... he... Why are you so nervous about telling me, o-or, f-for that matter, anyone?"  
  
Hamtaro looked at me as if I was doing something very peculiar. I, on the other hand, was slowly getting sick.  
  
"Are you sure you are okay, Bijou?"  
  
"Yes... I'm fine." I regained my composure, and tried to act calm.  
  
"Oh... 'kay, So Bijou... do you think... do you think she might like me too?"  
  
You know, I could have said no. I could have convinced him to give up on Pashmina. That's how trusting he was to a friend like me. But I couldn't do that. Hamtaro was one of my best friends, and I wanted him to be happy. So gave him the reply he wanted, and the one that was probably true...  
  
"There's a good chance of that," I said softly.  
  
Hamtaro's eyes lit up slightly. My heart fell to the bottom of my body, forgotten, and abused.  
  
"You should just tell her your feelings." I said hypocritically. "There is only one way to find out if she really likes you."  
  
Hamtaro looked hesitant, as if he wanted more information. But I really didn't have much more to give him.  
  
"Just be brave, I'm sure you are good at that."  
  
"Okay, thanks Bijou. You've really made me feel better about myself. I'll see you at the clubhouse today."  
  
As Hamtaro left, I felt as if I had a hole in my heart. I didn't feel myself anymore. I felt... sick. I didn't feel whole. I wanted to die.  
  
Soon enough, I was crying... and crying... making my wood shavings beneath me moist. I got more intense slowly. And after a bit, I was having trouble breathing... talking... thinking...  
  
*****  
  
I never went to the clubhouse that day. It took me a long time to stop crying. My eyes were red with constant wetness.  
  
But in the middle of the day, I saw Stan pass my house on the way to his. My voice, croaking from pain, cried out in a desperate voice. "Stan, come here!"  
  
Stan looked up at me. He looked at me, and could see I was in great pain, so he climbed up.  
  
"Uh. So what is it..." Stan said softly, but not soothingly, it was as if he was tired that day and almost didn't want to talk to me.  
  
I told him about my predicament. I explained all my pain for him.  
  
"You know," Stan said, "You have to sometimes give up on these Ham-hams. Being this obsessed is going to hurt you when you fail."  
  
"When I fail. Are you suggesting that he won't ever be in my arms?"  
  
"Eh..." stuttered Stan. "no..."  
  
He looked at me as if I was crazy. He couldn't understand why I still was all over him, even when he had distinctly claimed that he liked my friend Pashmina.  
  
"Is there something I can do, Stan? Is there something?!"  
  
Stan sighed. He realized I had no intention to give up on him. "Okay, fine..." he conceded in a tone that seemed annoyed.  
  
As a result, I asked him. "Are you annoyed by me?"  
  
  
  
Stan shook his head. "No, Bijou, I'm not annoyed by you. But now, I'm starting to think I don't understand you." Stan continued. "Okay, I'll help you. I'll try to pursue Pashmina."  
  
"B-but... do you like her?" I asked nervously.  
  
"Not exactly. Maybe a little," he admitted truthfully.  
  
"But that's so harsh! That's inhumane! So you are just going to break up with her after Hamtaro just gives up?"  
  
"I thought you said you wanted him," quizzed Stan.  
  
"I do, but I don't want you to use that evil to help me!" My anger was rising.  
  
Stan simply sighed. "Then I really don't know what I should do."  
  
We were really silent for a long time. But I was the one who broke the silence.  
  
"Who do *you* like Stan?"  
  
Stan shook his head. "That's my problem. I don't think I like anyone. I haven't found anyone who is... um... uh... don't take any offense... anyone who is good enough for me. I think."  
  
I simply nodded. I didn't know how to respond.  
  
"Well, I'll be leaving now, I guess," said Stan. His face was full of guilt and sadness for me.  
  
*****  
  
Once I was calm again, I sat in the house of my cage. All I did, was think, and ask myself questions.  
  
I had worked so hard for Hamtaro's heart, and I still didn't have it. Now it was confirmed that he didn't like me.  
  
"Wait a moment," I thought. I got thinking.  
  
I liked Stan a little bit, but I really liked Hamtaro. If that was possible, than maybe Hamtaro liked me a little bit as well.  
  
I had not lost him yet. I still had hope. I still had the hope that Stan gave to me originally, with that talk we once had.  
  
Now was the last stand. Now I was going to work harder. Now, I was going to make Hamtaro mine. 


	6. Fatal Mistake

Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I almost forgot about this fanfic, because I wanted to do a chapter every ten chapters, but no one was really reviewing that much. But anyways, I'm back. If its not too much trouble, I would be happy if you reviewed more.  
  
However, don't think I am angry you are not reviewing so much. I love the support, and I really want to thank you guys. Anyways, if no one else is, I at least am glad I have finished this chapter.  
  
____________________  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
I was walking through a dark, murky alley, a shortcut to the clubhouse.  
  
Suddenly, I saw Hamtaro's moving, dark shadow around the corner. I ran swiftly, trying to catch up to him.  
  
However, when I rounded the corner, Hamtaro was completely gone. I was confused and upset. Yet, I would talk to him at the clubhouse about my feelings today. My mind was set. The words would come out of my mouth as soon as I saw him.  
  
Once I got to the clubhouse, I was greeted as usual by my friend Boss. However, when I asked him where Hamtaro was, he suddenly half-frowned, and looked a little surly.  
  
"Ehh... I actually don't know where he is. He has been acting kinda suspicous lately. When I looked at him yesterday, it really looked like there was something on his mind."  
  
I recalled the events of yesterday. I had everything in my mind. It was carved in there, and I would never forget. I began to worry. I looked around. Pashmina was also not in near vicinity. I began to walk out of the clubhouse. Boss followed me.  
  
"Hey Bijou, is there something wrong?" asked Boss suddenly nervously.  
  
"Ach... No everything's fine." I said, almost ignoring him.  
  
Oh my god. Where were Hamtaro and Pashmina. The potential of this mystery was putting stress all over my body, tying me to the ground. I mean... what if...? I began to quicken my pace. I began to powerwalk to Hamtaro's house. Boss kept following me.  
  
"Are you sure?" Boss asked. Boss's level of nervousness suddenly increased, turning my attention to his words. "I mean, you look really worried right now. We could maybe uh..." Boss nearly choked on his words. "We could... uh... maybe talk things out."  
  
"I yuh... am kind of busy right now," I explain in a rather harsh, annoyed tone.  
  
"Bijou. Where were you yesterday."  
  
"I needed to stay home."  
  
Boss began to plead. "Bijou. I really want to help you. I am not stupid. I can tell that there is something on your mind. Relax, Bijou. RELAX!" he shouted finally.  
  
I stopped running. "Okay, Boss, since when were you so certain of your words? Every time I talk to you, your talking is a mess. You stutter, you stumble on your words, you can barely say hello!"  
  
Boss frowned. "Look Bijou, there is something special about today. I can tell. I am suddenly having this blast of courage. Let me embrace it. I don't think this will ever happen again. So for now, I really want to talk to you."  
  
I sighed. "Okay Boss. Okay. Okay fine."  
  
I sat down on the grass. Boss smiled faintly, and sat down close to me, facing me. He stared me in the eye defiantly.  
  
"So. What is it you want to talk about?" I spat in a rather nasty way.  
  
"I want to help you."  
  
"You don't need to help me with anything."  
  
"I know there is something wrong."  
  
"There really isn't."  
  
Boss sighed. "Bijou, are you sure there is nothing wrong? Nothing wrong? Not one little thing?"  
  
I was silent.  
  
Boss picked up again. "If there is, Bijou, I urge you to open up. Open up! Stop keeping all your troubles inside! Its plainly unhealthy! Trust me, I know."  
  
More silence emitted from my body. My eyes began to water.  
  
"PLEASE, Bijou. If you really think you are fine, you are perfectly happy, perfectly freaking happy, then tell me so, Bijou. Tell me so!"  
  
I began to cry. Every single experience I had with him began to pile onto me this moment.  
  
Boss sighed, and began to comfort me. "It's okay, Bijou. I just wanted you to know that the best way to forget your problems is to let them out. Let your friends share the burden."  
  
I wept more. I sobbed. My tears fell on his feet.  
  
"I've thought about it a lot. I realize that you know I like you. I know that you know. I must be making it really obvious. But, Bijou, I am not trying to win your heart right now. I don't care about what you have for me. Right now, I want to help you. As a friend."  
  
"Okay. Okay Boss." I finally said. "But I don't want this to end anything, Boss. I don't want to offend you with my problems."  
  
"You can tell me anything," Boss assured me.  
  
And believe it or not, I began to tell him everything. Boss seemed to understand just like Stan. He treated me like a friend. He did not treat me like a queen. And this made my relations with Boss a lot closer. Boss did not get angry. He promised he would not treat Hamtaro as if he knew of my crazy love for him.  
  
____________________  
  
Feeling slightly better, I told Boss that I wanted some time alone. Boss left me, and went back into the clubhouse. I did not see Hamtaro anywhere around the entrance of the clubhouse, so I knew that they were still missing. I continued to Hamtaro's house.  
  
As I walked, my feet just got heavier and heavier. I was sure of what I was going to see. I was going to see Hamtaro and Pashmina together. I soon approached his owner's house. I slowly climbed the tree outside of the room he presided in.  
  
I looked inside. Hamtaro was by himself. I let go a breath of relief. I motioned to him to come outside.  
  
"Hamtaro! Hamtaro!" I yelled.  
  
"What is it, Bijou?"  
  
"Why aren't you at the clubhouse today?"  
  
"I'm scared, Bijou. I'm scared."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Pashmina."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I am scared she won't like me back."  
  
"Pashmina isn't even at the clubhouse today, Hamtaro. Come out, Hamtaro. We can talk about it together."  
  
I don't know why I was making things so complicated. For some reason, I didn't want to tell Hamtaro that I loved him. He already loved Pashmina. I knew he wouldn't love me back. Why not, though? He could love two hamsters.  
  
WHAT WAS I DOING? WHY WAS I NOT TELLING HAMTARO WHAT I WANTED? WHY WAS I STILL TALKING SMOOTH? WHAT WAS MY PROBLEM?  
  
I DON'T KNOW WHAT MY PROBLEM IS, BUT I NEED TO GET RID OF IT!  
  
Soon enough, I had taken Hamtaro all the way to the clubhouse, and talked of basically nothing.  
  
I WAS GOING TO MAKE PROGRESS! WHY CAN'T I?!  
  
I was running out of time. Soon enough, Hamtaro and Pashmina would be together.  
  
Guess what. Pashmina turned out to be at the clubhouse. She was simply late. Hamtaro asked her out. Pashmina agreed to be his girlfriend. NO!  
  
Things were definitely not working out for me. I still had hope. Hamtaro was going to be the only hamster I would ever love, and I was not going to give up this easily. 


	7. The Proposal

Chapter Seven...

I silently watched through a miniscule slit in one of the thick, wooden walls of the clubhouse. I witnessed Hamtaro and Pashmina conversing together happily. They had been boyfriend-girlfriend for a long time now, and I could only watch in envy as Pashmina received several kisses that should have been directed to me.

I was spying. Yes, I am going to admit it. I was a sick, obsessed, pathetic little girl. I quietly drudged behind Hamtaro always… watching him wherever he went. Stan's "sessions" with me hadn't done anything…

I was so sick of myself and my overbearing shyness. I had drifted away from my "oh, I'm so pretty" attitude, and had become the wretch always sleeping in the corner. My hair was spotted with who-knows-what, and I was a dark, murky color. I lost my beloved accent. I was utterly disgusting.

Why is my name Bijou? Bijou means "jewel" in French, I hear. Exactly what kind of a jewel am I? I am just a stupid girl who is too shy to tell that boy what I want to tell him.

Perhaps you are annoyed at my endless whining. Ha! I'll keep whining just in spite!

However, for now, I had better tell you what I had seen spying on Hamtaro today…

It was a proposal.

"Oh! Hamtaro, why have you brung me in here?"

"I just wanted to tell you something."

"What is it? Why can't you tell me in public?" asked Pashmina "oh-so-innocently."

Just by watching her antics, anger rushed through me, causing me to shake uncontrollably. "How ridiculous," I thought to myself.

"I love you," said Hamtaro to Pashmina.

"Yeah. I know that, Hamtaro. Why can't you tell me that outside?"

I wanted to slap her.

"Pashmina, I found this for you." Hamtaro showed her a closed bag.

"What is it?" She took it slowly, and opened it up.

"It's probably sunflower seeds. The only thing she likes are sunflower seeds anyways," I thought angrily, even though I dearly wanted some at that moment… I began to shake more furiously…

She looked inside, and her eyes widened. Her facial expression was not pleased, but ecstatic. I began to wonder exactly what was in the bag until Pashmina identified it aloud…

"Diamonds of Sugar..." Pashmina said slowly. "Where did you find it, Hamtaro?"

I grimaced, and closed my eyes… Why… Hamtaro… I love you…

"It doesn't matter, Pashmina. All that matters is that you marry me."

…

I shrieked, and the already oscillating lights I had been staring into disappeared, and sent me into a swirling black vortex of despair…


	8. Forever

(A/N: Believe me, the last chapter was very hard to write. And it was me. Before I wrote it, I had been stalling the fic, writing up almost useless chapters. Oh my god, and this was supposed to be a 3 chapter fic. LOL. I'm glad I finally got the climax out of my stomach, as bad as it was. Now I can finish the freaking story. Btw, thanks for the reviews, and keep them coming.)  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
"Where am I?" I asked, suddenly.  
  
And then I told myself. "You are deep within your soul."  
  
I looked around the dark and foreboding chamber I was standing in. I felt a chilly wind fly around me, twiddling my ribbons. I sighed deeply as I felt the cold wind lay pain upon my body.  
  
I inhaled, and took some steps. As my bare foot hit the ground, I felt it sink a few inches into the ground. The ground felt rough and unstable. I tried to keep my balance, but the ground forced me to lose my balance, and I fell on my back. When I hit the ground, it suddenly decided to be rock hard, and cold. I yelled in agony.  
  
Suddenly, I saw a blinding blue light coming from an undistinguishable location. I looked up at the light in a sitting poisition, using an arm to hold me up.  
  
I squinted and used my other hand to block the light, but I couldn't see what was making the blue light.  
  
Suddenly, the blue light broke apart, and there was a thundering sound that hurt my ears.  
  
"Where am I?" I said again, except much louder.  
  
And then I told myself, "You are deep within your soul."  
  
"What is my purpose here?" I asked.  
  
And it was quiet. I wasn't able to tell myself anything. As I got back up on my feet, I heard a voice.  
  
"Bijou... Bijou..." the voice called.  
  
I looked up once again at the bright blue light.  
  
"What are you doing?" the voice demanded forcefully.  
  
I paused for a moment, then spoke confidently. "I am spying on Hamtaro. I am being obsessed with him. I am stalking him. I am getting jealous of Pashmina."  
  
"Where is your posture?" the voice asked again, moving on.  
  
I laughed, then spoke grimly. "It's gone. I no longer need it. My image goes to no one but Hamtaro. He doesn't love me. There is no reason to keep it."  
  
"Where is your beautiful aura?"  
  
"I am not beautiful. I was never beautiful. I only wanted to impress Hamtaro."  
  
"Where is your purity?"  
  
"I can't find it. But I'm not looking for it. Only Hamtaro can make me pure again."  
  
I could tell that my answers were getting lamer and lamer. My tone was faltering, and I was beginning to create a wet layer of tears over my eyes.  
  
"Where is your dignity?"   
  
I ran out of answers. "Uh... gone too. Was I ever?"  
  
I didn't know what to say, but she quickly moved on, and asked the final question.  
  
"Where are YOU?"  
  
And I woke up.  
  
I felt my eyelashes, bent and folded lift. When I awoke, I saw all the Ham-hams above me. I was lying down on a comfortable mat, and Ham-Hams smiled fiercely when I awoke.  
  
"Bijou! You've awoken!" Maxwell cried.  
  
"Yeah! We were so afraid!" sobbed Pashmina. "You just shrieked suddenly, and all the Ham-hams found you, lying on the ground."  
  
"Everything's okay. It's all fine. Thanks for caring for me."  
  
I pulled myself up on my feet, and went home, leaving all the Ham-hams stunned. None of them knew of anything to do. Stan, who was at the door, looked at me with a worried look on his face.  
  
At home, I thought of my dream. I recalled the questions that were given to me.  
  
["What are you doing?"]  
  
I decided to make a little game out of it, and I answered the questions again for real.  
  
"What am I doing? What am I doing? I am making the decision to change. I don't need Hamtaro."  
  
["Where is your posture?"] I recalled.  
  
And I conjured a shining answer, giving me hope. "My posture was under my pet shavings, and I couldn't find it. But trust me, its back, and I'm going look and feel wonderful!"  
  
["Where is your beautiful aura?"]  
  
"Its here. All this dirt in my fur covered it. It was trapped. But it's coming back. With my friend's help, I'm going to get myself cleaned up. And it will happily explode around me."  
  
["Where is your purity?"]  
  
"My purity has always been with me. And I am going to keep it that way!" I exclaimed. I laughed softly, and I could feel my beauty return to my once-forsaken body.  
  
["Where is your dignity?"]  
  
"I am dignified. I believe I'm amazing. And I know that everyone agrees with me."  
  
And now I was ready to answer the final question.  
  
["Where are YOU?"] I asked myself.  
  
"I am on Earth, in my cage in Maria's house. And I am right here, in my shining body. I am going to be found by everyone else. They will find me, and my posture, aura, purity, and dignity. I love myself, and so will everyone else. I am able to exist without Hamtaro. Forever."  
  
____________________________________________  
  
The End.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
(A/N: And the epilogue will come. :)) 


	9. The Conclusion

(A/N: Let's get right to the point. I'll put the Author's note at the end of the story this time.)  
  
The Conclusion to "Forever" (Finally some material for you HB fans, lol)  
  
Fast forward. I've grown, and matured. In fact, I believe I've become much prettier as well.   
  
I'm also a free Ham-ham now. I eventually became tired of Maria, as loving as she was. But I decided I no longer needed her care. At that point, I realized that I was a very independent being, and I wanted to be free.  
  
So one day, I went to the clubhouse. And I didn't return home. I stayed in the clubhouse for a long time. I was talking to my good friend Sandy while we watched the rest leave for their owner's houses, one by one. As the night grew darker, Sandy told me that she had to go. I smiled, gave her a hug, and watched as she left.  
  
Boss and I were alone.  
  
"Don't you think you should be going back home, Bijou?" Boss asked.  
  
"I don't think so," I replied. "Do you mind if I stay here for the night?"  
  
Boss blushed darkly. "No problem, Bijou. You can stay here as long as you like."  
  
His voice was husky, and he did not stutter. I guess after we became casual friends, he realized that I had no intention of taking our friendship beyond what it was. He had no need to stutter.  
  
"Merci," [Thank you] I replied.  
  
Boss went to his room, and he left the door open. I guess he knew I would sleep by myself, but he knew there wasn't much harm in being hopeful, eh? I laughed quietly as I headed to another room, found a second bed, and lied down on it. I did not pull the blanket over me; instead I lied right on top of it, and thought.  
  
I realized I felt no guilt in not returning to my cage. I no longer needed her.  
  
I began to think of the past events. I remembered my sick obsession with the orange, cute one, but now he was with Pashmina, and they decided to have a honeymoon. They never did return. Sometimes I missed him, but it was not overbearing, and I felt little need to cry. Hamtaro and Pashmina were nice, but I no longer needed my old love.  
  
The clubhouse's Ham-hams was composed of a somewhat different group of hamsters now. Sandy and Maxwell had some children, and those wild pigs were always screaming and running all over the place, usually right outside of the clubhouse. I would occasionally watch them next to Sandy, laughing as one of them began to playfight. Even the girls were wild, but that was expected of hHam-hams that were that young.  
  
Stan had left. I really don't know what happened to him, but I dearly missed him. He was my best friend, and all he left was a note. The note claimed that he wanted to explore the world. I cried a little at the loss, but I knew that was what Stan wanted in his life: some adventure. I could not blame him.  
  
By the end of the night, I had left. I took some sunflower seeds from Boss's stash, gave a kiss on his forehead while he was sleeping for the payment. I was going to leave, like Stan did. I walked during the dawn, when the mist on the grass was refreshing on my feet. And I walked far, far away, uncaring about any natural dangers that would arise.  
  
During my journeys, I was able to visit Ham-ham clubhouses other than my own. They sure seemed different at first, but it really wasn't. One was in the basement of a large factory. But the community was very similar, with their leaders and followers. They were usually very inviting, and treated me with kindness. The younger ones saw me as a beautiful, mysterious, traveling lady who could tell remarkable stories. The older boys swooned at my appearance. Some boys watched me in awe, others tried to flirt with me. The older girls were usually friendly, but many were jealous of my happiness, and my aura that boys seemed to be so attracted to. They couldn't find out why I was so happy.  
  
After having visited a great number of Ham-ham clubhouses, I cannot tell how surprised I was when I met a hamster that I never thought I would meet again. Hamtaro. In the storage of a toy store, I found a ham-restaurant under a shelf. It was intruiging, the first one I had ever seen. As I appeared, a Ham-ham guided me to a chair at a table, where I could sit down. They gave me a menu with a list of meals I could have. I asked for the Watermelon special. It sounded interesting. What was a watermelon anyway? They told me to wait while my meal was being prepared.  
  
I sat back in my chair, relaxed. I saw out of the corner of my eye a few male hams eye me. I smiled back at them. When I turned back around, I saw the Ham-ham sitting across from me at my table.  
  
Hamtaro.  
  
My heart stopped when I saw him. Then he smiled at me, and my heart shifted back to normal.  
  
"What are you doing here, Bijou? Shouldn't you be at the clubhouse?"  
  
I smiled back at him. Over all this time, my old love had grown even more handsome. His voice was deep, masculine, but still full of energy. He had a bang of hair on his forehead. I had almost forgotten about him. I realized how beautiful he was. I realized he still remembered me after all these months. My eyes melted.  
  
But this time it was different. I was not nervous whatsoever. I had no worry of disappointing him. Those times were over.  
  
"I left. I wanted to see the world."  
  
Hamtaro laughed. "We all do, no?" And then he nearly destroyed me. "I missed you," he said solemnly.  
  
Was that done on purpose? That was the meanest thing Hamtaro ever did to me. I took it in. I shook my head, slowly. "No."  
  
"Yes," he said. His mature voice sounded in my ears, and my nerves sent the news to my suddenly weak body. What was he trying to do, kill me?  
  
"No!" I cried.  
  
"Bijou, you were one of my best friends. How could I not miss you?"  
  
"I didn't miss you," I answered weakly.  
  
"Are you sure?" Hamtaro asked quietly.  
  
Silence. And more silence.  
  
"I loved you," I admitted.  
  
Hamtaro said nothing. He looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry." Then he kissed me. It wasn't a peck on the cheek, but it wasn't a vicously long and passionate kiss either. It was controlled. Hamtaro knew he had a wife waiting at home. He kissed me softly, but his lips stayed on mine for a good three seconds. All the memories of my obsession returned to me, and they all flashed through my head during those precious three seconds. I loved him. I still loved him as much as I did. Yet I knew I didn't need him. And I could control my love. But still, all those pent-up thoughts I had back then were released in him. Hamtaro then broke our lips' connection. He looked at me, as if he was going to cry.  
  
I looked at him. My face was soft, but I was not going to cry.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
I left him forever.  
  
(A/N: You guys better be happy, because I would not have written this if it weren't for your reviews! HB is not what I do! Give me some feedback!) 


End file.
